1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container arrangement and to a method of connecting a container and lid to form a container arrangement. The present invention is particularly, although not exclusively, applicable to an outdoor container arrangement for housing electrical connections with cables extending into and out of the container through ports that can be sealed.
2) Description of the Prior Art
When using a power equipment outdoors it is important that electrical connections be sealed from the environment. This importance is all the more the case where electrical appliances may be plugged in or used in wet weather conditions. It is known to have a lid and box arrangement that house an electrical socket with cables going in and out of the box. However, the sealing arrangement is not always satisfactory.
EP 1 622 280 provides a cover body 3 that pivots on a casing body 2. To effect the seal locking wings 37a, b and c have to be pivoted such that locking holes 38 on the wings extend over locking protrusions 24 on the casing body. Accordingly, wings have to be moved to effect the seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,755 provides a tamperproof device. No seal is disclosed. A cover 3 has hinged feet 7 that engage with a box body 1 to allow the cover 3 to pivot towards the body. A separate member 10 is pivotally connected to the cover. As the cover 3 finally approaches the box body 1 a cam surface 15 of the member 10 rides over a flange 4 with a shoulder 16 subsequently springing back beneath the flange 4 to hold the cover to the body. The spring force is effected by a U-shaped spring 18 integral with the member 10 being able to flex. Unlatching requires the use of a specialised separate tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,419 provides a tamperproof device. No seal is disclosed. A cover 12 is brought down onto a base 14. Connection is effected by rotating the head 52 of a bolt 50 against the bias of a spring 56. The spring 56 drives the cover 12 to the right to tuck a tongue 22 of the cover under a lip 94 of the base 14 to make a tight penetration-proof joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,723 discloses a metal housing with a cover 34. An upper portion of the cover member 34 is moved into place by resting the upper portion against partial front walls 20 and 22 and sliding the cover member upwardly and then moving the lower part of the cover member 34 inwardly so that a flange 38 moves over a top edge 24 of the front wall 18.